When a vehicle has been in an accident, it is common for the frame, in the case of vehicles having a frame, or the unibody to be bent or deformed. It is well known that it is necessary to straighten the portions of the frame or unibody in order to affect an acceptable repair. As used herein in connection with repairing a damaged vehicle, the term “straighten” refers to returning one or more portions of a vehicle closer to its original configuration than the configuration it was in prior to starting the repair. The term “straighten” when used in this context does not necessarily indicate that the portion of the vehicle being repaired is made linear.
It is common in the vehicle repair industry to attach a powerful hydraulic straightening device to one or more portions of a vehicle utilizing a clamp which is attached directly to the vehicle and to a chain which connects the clamp to the straightening device. Certain portions of a vehicle have been inherently difficult to repair. For example, the wheelhouse of a vehicle typically comprises a curved portion, the edge of which extends inwardly, i.e. toward the center of the vehicle. In some instances, these edges comprise a welded seam of two sections of sheet metal.
Some previously known devices for pulling out a crushed wheelhouse comprise a curved bar which is designed to rest on top of the inwardly projecting edge and against the inner side of the wheelhouse. Such devices typically comprise structure which extends from the curved bar in the directions inwardly, downwardly, outwardly, and upwardly for attachment to the chain of a straightening device. These devices are maintained in position solely by outwardly directed forces applied manually during positioning and applied by the straightening device during the straightening procedure. Since such devices are not actually clamped onto the wheelhouse, they present a risk of slipping during positioning and during the straightening procedure. It would be more suitable, and particularly safer, to provide a more secure attachment between a clamp and the wheelhouse of a vehicle being required. It would also be desirable in some instances to be able to affect a straightening procedure using a single clamp which is attachable to different portions of a vehicle.
It would also be desirable to attach a single clamp to different portions of a vehicle for sequentially and/or simultaneously pulling those vehicle portions.
As used herein, the term “jaw” is used to indicate one side of the portion of the clamp which is used to grasp a portion of the vehicle. Thus, it will be understood that a clamp requires at least two jaws which are tightened onto a portion of a vehicle to which force will be exerted by the pulling device. In many accidents, closely positioned portions of a vehicle are damaged and it would be desirable to apply straightening forces during vehicle repair to multiple portions of a vehicle simultaneously and/or sequentially without having to reposition a clamp. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a clamping device comprising one or more clamps capable of grasping multiple portions of a damaged vehicle.